


Road Untaken: Chamber of Secrets

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Road Untaken [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Raising Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: It's Harry's second year, and his guardians, Remus and Sirius, can only hope things will be a lot calmer than they had been thre previous years. But there are some things that are outside their control.





	Road Untaken: Chamber of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been MIA as far as the RU series has been lately. Nearly two years, in fact. I'm not happy about it, but it's what it is. Chronic illness is hell tbh. Also, I've been doing a lot of Youtube videos and Twitch streaming. But I 100% intend to finish this series, I have so many plans for it, and the world has filled out so much in my head. 
> 
> I'm currently working on the first draft of chapter three. I wanted to wait until I had a decent chunk of CoS done before I started posting, but I also hate to hold out. So, this is where we're at. I'm starting to to post the third fic of the series now. 
> 
> Chamber of Secrets is when some things really start to change. There weren't many things different in the previous fic from the original Philosopher's Stone, but Remus and Sirius have started to realise just what they may be into with Harry. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this third fic. I'll try not to have a two year wait for the next update.

After spending nearly a whole month in the house, not being able to leave unless it was to get groceries with Remus, and not seeing his friends, Harry was bored. Even worse, Harry had been sending owls to his friends, and there had been not a single response.

Luckily, the next day was his birthday, and his time of being grounded would be over. All of the Weasleys, the Tonkses, Neville, and even Hermione were coming around to celebrate his birthday.

With nothing much to do over the past month, Harry had long since finished his summer homework. Luckily Remus and Sirius had eased the punishment, and Harry was allowed to fly a little. Their small cottage was on the far outskirts of a Muggle village. Their closest neighbour was a hill away, and there was a huge number of wards on the property, both for Harry’s safety, and to contain Remus on a full moon.

Harry couldn’t wait for the next day. He’d never gone so long without seeing his friends before. He’d grown up with Ron and Neville, Remus had taught them all together before they went to Hogwarts, and even in the summer, when there were no lessons, they had seen each other most days. He’d only known Hermione for just under a year, but he’d been missing her, too. She really had become one of his best friends.

With not much else to do, Harry went downstairs to collect his Nimbus 2000, his most prized possession, to go for a fly. As he opened the back door to go out to the broomshed, he was stopped by his godfather.

“Harry,” Sirius said, “Can we talk to you for a moment?” Harry turned and nodded, following Sirius through to the living room. Remus was sitting on the sofa, a tray on the coffee table with tea and biscuits. Harry sat down on a chair, and Sirius sat next to Remus on the sofa, their legs pressed together.

“We wanted to talk to you about what happened this past year at school,” Remus said.

“I thought we already had,” Harry said, “I’ve been grounded for the last month.”

“Okay, maybe that was the wrong way to word it. You’re not in trouble, not anymore. We’re more concerned that something will happen again and you won’t be able to contact us quickly,” Remus said.

“You think something like that will happen again?” Harry asked, confused.

“We certainly hope not,” Sirius said, “But Voldemort isn’t gone, he’s going to keep trying to come back.” Harry nodded, trying to not let his feelings reflect on his face. Harry knew that Voldemort was going to keep trying, and he didn’t want his guardians to know how scared Harry truly felt about that.

“I owled you when I went after the Stone, you got there as fast as you could,” Harry said.

“It was almost too late, Harry,” Sirius said, desperation in his voice, “We almost lost you.”

“But you didn’t,” Harry said.

“Sirius, just show him,” Remus said quietly. Sirius nodded, and picked up a hand mirror that was sitting on the coffee table next to the tea tray.

“What’s a mirror got to do with this?” Harry asked, confused.

“It’s a two-way mirror,” Sirius explained, “This one used to belong to your father. We used them to talk when we were in separate detentions.”

“You’re a great role model,” Remus said, smirking at Sirius.

“You were in most of those detentions with us,” Sirius said.

“For a long time I just thought you were incredibly vain and that’s why you carried a mirror with you. Not that I was wrong about your vanity,” Remus said.

“My hair is amazing, Moony,” Sirius said, grinning at Remus. Harry coughed loudly, reminding them of the topic at hand.

“The point is, Harry, we want you to use this to contact us if anything happens,” Remus said. Sirius held the mirror out, and Harry took it tentatively.

“How do I use it?” Harry asked.

“It’s connected to mine. I updated the charm so it will respond to you, instead. You have to say my name, and I will answer. I’m trying to find a way to change it so that we can add another mirror, and that Remus can have a third,” Sirius said.

“If something happens where you think you have to put yourself in danger, like with the Stone, then you use that to contact us. We will be able to help, we’ll be able to find another way,” Remus said, “It’s a lot more immediate that an owl.”

Harry turned the mirror over in his hand, looking at it. He would have to keep it in his dormitory in his trunk. People would have questions if he carried a mirror around with him at school.

“I’ll use it,” Harry said, looking up at Remus and Sirius.

“Well, we hope you don’t need to,” Sirius said. “Now, you were going flying, weren’t you?” he asked, the mood lighter now.

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“I’ll come with you,” Sirius said. The two of them stood up, and Harry placed the mirror on the coffee table. Together, the two of them went outside to enjoy a bit of flying together, nothing but the sky on their minds.

* * *

“Thank you so much for bringing the cake, Molly,” Remus said, smiling as Molly set down a huge chocolate cake on the table. A little snitch was iced on the top, with a broomstick following it.

“Oh, it was a pleasure, Remus,” Molly said.

At this point they heard a roar of delight coming from the living room. Ron had just arrived by Floo, and Harry pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, Harry,” Ron said as he thumped Harry on the back before letting go, “It’s good to see you.”

“You too, especially since you haven’t been replying to my owls!” Harry said. Ron frowned, confused.

“What do you mean?” Ron asked, confused, “I’ve been sending you owls, but I’ve never got any from you.”

“What?” Harry said, his face scrunched in confusion, “I haven’t gotten anything from you, or Neville or Hermione. I’ve been sending you all letters.” The two of them sat down on the sofa.

“Neville and Hermione told me they hadn’t heard from you. I thought maybe it was part of being grounded,” Ron said. Harry shook his head.

“No, Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius were fine with me sending and receiving letters,” Harry said.

“We can ask them when they get here,” Ron said as George came through the Floo, grinning and waving at Harry, “How’s Hermione getting here, anyway? She can’t be connected to the Floo.”

“Uncle Sirius has gone to get her,” Harry explained, “He and Uncle Remus talked to her parents a few days ago, and agreed to use magic to get her here, and she’s going to stay for a few days.”

“She didn’t tell me that!” Ron said, “Nev and I will have to come over again.” Harry nodded in agreement. He’d only found out the previous evening that Hermione was going to be staying with them for a few days. Remus and Sirius had organised it without his knowledge, and it was a nice surprise.

Ron and Harry started to play Exploding Snap, and Neville joined them when he arrived. Once the Tonkses and Hermione also arrived, they all moved to the kitchen to eat dinner and celebrate Harry’s birthday.

* * *

After everyone had left, Harry had shown Hermione the spare bedroom so she could relax a bit, then picked all of his birthday presents up and went to his bedroom, kicking the door open since his arms were full. He was intending to drop the presents on his bed, but there was a problem. The bed was already occupied.

Harry dropped his presents in shock, looking at the creature on his bed. He recognised it immediately as a house-elf, having met Kreacher a few years previously when Sirius had first inherited Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The elf wore an old pillowcase and smiled widely at Harry.

“Erm… hello?” Harry said, confusion filling him.

“Harry Potter!” the house-elf exclaimed, “So long has Dobby wanted to meet you sir! Such an honour it is!”

“Yeah and… who are you?” Harry asked.

“Dobby, sir. Dobby the house-elf!” Dobby said.

“Yeah, I know you’re a house-elf,” Harry said, “How did you get in here? You shouldn’t be able to.”

“Dobby is not going to harm Harry Potter!” Dobby said.

“Why are you here?” Harry asked.

“Dobby has come to tell you… it is difficult to explain. Dobby wonders where to begin,” Dobby said. Harry eyed the house-elf warily and back up a couple of steps slowly. He didn’t know how the house-elf had possibly gotten past all the wards, but Remus and Sirius had to know.

“Perhaps you could explain to my guardians,” Harry said, “Sirius! Remus!” Harry could hear them rushing up the stairs as Hermione opened the door of the spare room.

“Harry?” Hermione asked, concern tinting her voice. Sirius and Remus arrived outside Harry’s door.

“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked. Harry pointed at Dobby, who was standing on his bed, looking very nervous.

“How did you get in this house?” Sirius asked firmly, pulling his wand and pointing it at Dobby, stepping towards him.

“Dobby is not here to harm Harry Potter!” Dobby squeaked, jumping off the bed and looking at Sirius with terrified, bulging eyes.

“Why are you here?” Sirius asked.

“Dobby has come to give Harry Potter a warning. Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts!” Dobby said. Sirius’ wand dropped slightly, looking at the elf incredulously.

“Of course I have to return to Hogwarts!” Harry said.

“Why do you say that?” Remus asked, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Sirius’ wand arm.

“There is a plot. A plot to make terrible things happen this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” Dobby exclaimed.

“Why didn’t you warn us last year?” Sirius muttered under his breath.

“Who’s plotting them?” Harry said breathlessly, not taking his eyes off Dobby, “Is it Voldemort?”

Dobby gave a shriek, clapped his hands over his ears, and moaned, “Speak not the name!”

“Right, sorry,” Harry said, “I forget.”

“Perhaps you want to sit down and explain,” Remus said to the elf kindly, gesturing to Harry’s bed. At this, the elf started sobbing, startling everyone in the room. Remus stepped forward and attempted to calm the elf down.

“Why is he so upset?” Hermione asked Sirius. 

“He’s probably never been treated half decently,” Sirius said. They looked back over at Harry’s bed, noting that the elf had calmed down and was sitting down. Remus was sitting next to Dobby, and Harry was looking at him curiously.

“Is it You-Know-Who plotting things?” Harry asked. Dobby shook his head, his eyes wide, not breaking contact with Harry’s own.

“No, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir,” Dobby said.

“Did he have a brother?” Harry asked.

“No,” Dobby said, shaking his head, still meeting Harry’s eyes unblinkingly. Harry felt a little unnerved, but knew that Dobby was trying to give him a hint. He looked at Remus, and then back at Sirius, but they both looked as nonplussed as Harry felt.

“I have to go back, I have to learn. And if terrible things are going to happen, Hogwarts is where my friends are, I can’t leave them alone!” Harry said. Sirius and Remus shared a look at this, both remembering another boy with messy black hair.

“Friends who don’t even write to Harry Potter?” Dobby asked. That’s when it all made sense. 

“It’s you! You’ve been taking my letters! Ron told me he had been writing to me,” Harry exclaimed.

“Harry Potter mustn’t be angry! Dobby hoped that if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him, he wouldn’t want to go back to school,” Dobby said.

“Give me my letters!” Harry exclaimed, stepping forward and reaching towards Dobby. Dobby jumped up and out of the way.

“Only if Harry Potter promises not to go back to school!” Dobby said.  

“I can’t make that promise,” Harry said, reaching forward.

“Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice,” Dobby said, pulling Harry’s letter’s out and clicking his fingers. Before their eyes, the letters went up in flames. Harry leapt towards Dobby, but with another click of Dobby’s fingers, he had disappeared.

“What… what was that?” Hermione asked.

“A house-elf,” Remus said, “They’re servants, mostly attached to old, rich, pure-blood families.”

“Like mine,” Sirius said bitterly, “I wonder who he belongs to.”

Harry wasn’t listening to the conversation. Instead, he stared at the place where Dobby had stood, where ashes of his letters were on the floor, smoking. What kind of plot could Dobby have been talking about? And could Harry trust Dobby?

Harry turned, and met Hermione’s eyes, and he knew they would both be keeping a close eye out when they went back to school. 


End file.
